umndenilgcfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosalia Costantini
Rosalia "Rosie" Costantini is a character in Umndeni, LGC. She was the Head of Junior Primary Mentors and Captain of Hayes House for 2018. In her post-matric profile, it was revealed that Rosie went on to attend Varsity College in Cape Town to study for a Bachelor of Education in Foundation Phase Teaching. Biography Before LGC Before attending LGC, Rosie become familiar with some of the future Class of 2018 through her participation in the U12A and U13A Koekemoer hockey teams in her grade six and seven years, respectively. Through participating in these teams, she met and befriended Katelyn Rianco, Hailey Stewart, Buhle Mabuza, Chelé Jordaan and Kiara Perkins, becoming particularly close to Buhle. Grade 8 Rosie is introduced in Welcome to LGC as a friend of Katy and Chelé from Koekemoer hockey. She is seen being particularly close to Buhle, the two of them often sitting and chatting with each other during breaks. In Book 3, Rosie is shown becoming increasingly close to Hailey Stewart over the course of the third term as a result of the two both being in Mrs Pieterse's grade 8 class. As a result, she ends up somewhat abandoning her friendship with Buhle, although she does not do this maliciously. Grade 9 Grade 10 Grade 11 In The New Head Girl, Rosie announces her support for Sannie as the next potential Head Girl. She uses her influence to convince other members of her group, including Hailey, Mignon, Gemma and the du Plessis twins, to support Asanda's candidacy. She tells Ayla that she would like to have a "down-to-earth Head Girl", a desire which informs her support for Sannie. Grade 12 Personality Rosie is a bubbly, extroverted, talkative and somewhat ditzy young girl. She is always willing to strike up a conversation with someone, which has earned her both the affection of her peers and the frustration of many of her teachers. She is fairly emotional, especially in regards to her friendships. She becomes stressed when her friends are having arguments as she does not want to disrupt the harmony of the group of pick sides. She is also considered to be quite clueless about her surroundings, perhaps best exemplified when her then-boyfriend, Michael Barrymore, was cheating on her in 2017, and she didn't notice the signs even after meeting the boy Mike was having an affair with. Rosie never intends to hurt others and whenever she realises that she has, she makes an active attempt to apologise to whoever it is she has wronged, such as when she unintentionally abandoned her friendship with Buhle upon Hailey's arrival at LGC in the third term of grade 8. Rosie's good sense of humour and warmhearted nature make it easy for her to befriend girls from all different circles across the grade, including Ayla Abdallah, Ursula Herholdt, Janine Lerho, Sbongile Mthembu, Teagan Flannagan and Alexia Halmond. Her ability to connect with girls from across the grade make her a consistently strong candidate for Good Fellowship and Courtesy & Consideration awards, culminating in her being the recipient of the Casey Millard Trophy for Good Fellowship in her matric year. She is seen by her peers to be a warm, friendly and genuine individual. Category:LGC Class of 2018